


King's Service

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [14]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up Magically, Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestor/Descendant Incest (Rbuk), Collabrative Nipple Play, Cum In Throat, Cum Inside, Fellatio, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome to Threesome, Howling, Mentioned use of sex toys, Multi, Nipple Play, One of them isn't statues, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, cum in mouth, mentioned past relationships, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: King Nacho's chilling one night, when suddenly he's paid a visit by the two statues from the gauntlet of unrelenting terror that're like, the same size as him and they want a piece of him.
Relationships: King Nacho/Miguel, Lady Catterly/King Nacho/Miguel, Lady Catterly/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	King's Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Karma101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101).



> Plot Twist: one of the two statues isn't exactly...statues.

King Nacho laid on the bed, his arm wrapped around both of the formerly giant statues (Guardians) from the pit of unrelenting terror that were mysteriously shrunk down. Even weirder that they appear to show a bit of emotion, although they haven't learned any real speech, besides the occasional grunts. It surprised him, but not for very long, seeing as there were no new contestants for his show.

He doesn't know how they got like this in the first place, but he appreciated the company nonetheless. One stone paw rubs across his head while the other scratched under his chin, prompting him to whine happily and his hidden tail to shift. Surprisingly, its paws felt unusually smooth and life-like, it must be from holding the halberd scepter for so long. The other stone dog rubs around his pecs as it brought its snout close to his.

Before he could say anything, it dove down and planted its open lips on his open maw. The other statue on the left began removing his hat while the other brought the canine's head up a little to reach the clasp on his collar. As they worked his overgarments off, his paw traveled from its back to the back of its head to deepen the kiss.

After his hat and collar were put aside, statue #1 began patting down Nacho's ears, scratching behind them, and leaned in to lick them. Statue #2 broke the kiss and caressed his cheek as it soothingly ran its paw across his pecs and back, tracing around and over his nipples each time.

"Mmm, yes." he hummed as he ran paws up and down their backs, feeling the smooth fur and curved muscles. They growled softly at the affection and gazed at each other, nodding stiffly. Statue #2 retracted his paw tracing around his right nipple and leaned in, tonguing the erect bud. King Nacho's breath hitched at the warm muscle rolling around the bud.

It surprised him enough that the statues now matched his height and were more sentient but the fact that they showed emotion, which looked of lust when he met them outside his door and could barely speak concerned him, yet made him curious. He wondered what other things they possessed. Perhaps he'll find out soon enough.

The statue flicked its tongue over his other nipple before coming to the right, this time, enveloping it in its mouth, sucking tenderly. He moaned softly and without thinking, scratched behind one of its ears without thinking. It felt real, very real. Especially since the rock guardian gave off a muffled whimper, which went unnoticed by the Anubis Ruler.

Statue #1 gave his cheek a quick lick before making its way down to where the other was and leaned down, planting a kiss on the unattended nipple before gently biting it. He hissed and scratched the inside of its ear, gaining a low whine from it before it, like the other, took the bud into its mouth and sucked.

The tender nipple worship went on for a few minutes with the stone canines switching nipples. From suckling, to flicking with their tongues, to pinching and twisting it, leaving King Nacho to moan and buck into the paws that started massaging his stomach. His legs occasionally twitch and kick out whenever he felt their nails run across it gently, making this so worthwhile. At least until his nipples started to feel sore.

"You two are so good at this. So good, I'm pretty sure their sore now. So if you don't mind-mmph."

His sentence was interrupted by Statue #2 unlatching and smashing its strangely warm and smooth lips into his. Statue #1 continues gently licking his left nipple, which were puffy and dark red as the two kissed, their tongues interacting with each other. It gave the sore bundle of flesh a small kiss and sat up some, silently watching the duo make out with half-lidded eyes and a smirk.

They both separate and Statue #2 snapped a gaze at the now grinning stone canine and tipped his head sideways, gesturing down to the tent in the blue canine's loincloth. It gave an acknowledging nod and crawled downward as the other went up to Nacho's face and popped a squat, its crotch positioned over his flustered face. A faint grin creased its lips as it tugged off it's golden loincloth to his surprise, exposing its hung 8 inched cock. It bobbed slightly in the air, booping him in the nose, leaving behind a smudge of pre that dripped from the tip. Any thoughts that bubbled up in his head about how life-like this tool swinging in his face was faded away after the pungent scent of sex hit his nostrils.

Without a word, he hesitantly opened his mouth, awaiting the rock-solid flesh. Statue #2 took a moment to attain its position before guiding its prick into the ruler's warm maw slowly. Right when Nacho felt the pair of balls touch his chin, the wet length slides out and slide back in. He hummed, sucking on the tool thrusting into his mouth as the stone canine above thrusted its hips downward gently.

Meanwhile, Statue #1, after throwing aside his loincloth, spread the ruler's legs apart and leaned in to take a huge whiff of his balls. The thick scent of musk made it (him) hum and take one ball in its mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a pop and moved on to suck on the other. Then, it bent down to where its snout was centimeters away from his entrance. It (He) took a small whiff and dragged its tongue across it, causing the ruler to jolt on his mouth.

It went in again, running its tongue around the canine's entrance in a circle, making sure to soak the entirety of the anus in saliva before flitting its tongue in the tight hole. Statue #2's breath grew increasingly ragged as its hips sending its length deep into King Nacho's hot maw went faster and deeper. He was pretty sure he felt the tip graze his throat a couple times.

While he focused on getting his tongue all over the stone canine's cock trying to reach his throat, he tried wrapping his legs around the other statue at his entrance, but it kept him spread enough that he couldn't quite manage it. He moaned in bliss on Statue #2's dick as he felt something warm and wet engulf his weeping cock down to the sheath and rapidly bobbed it's head up and down, before releasing and stroking his meat with both paws. Wait

_Lady Catterly?_

"Alright, turn him over, he's quite lubed up, now." A feminine voiced ordered with that familiar purring voice. The cock in his mouth withdrew, connected to a thin string of saliva that broke. The stone canine moved off the bed along with the one rimming him and flipped him over on all fours. King Nacho took the time to turn his head to the side and let out a small gasp.

There stood Lady Catterly, wearing nothing but a strapon (with a pink dildo) and a half-feral smile on her face. Both stone canines stood on either side of her. He noticed one of them had bits of blue fur showing, meaning she must've only had enough to shrink one of the statues in the gauntlet. Question is, how did she get in there, how did she shrink down one of the guardians and make them sentient?

What kind of potion did she use to give them just a big dick? Never mind that Miguel was in on it, but this was ridiculous. He's got a lot of questions for the feline, but as of now...

She gave a small nod, signaling the two of their next task. Statue #2 comes up next to him, gesturing for him to move some. He rose to his knees and let it slid in, comfortably setting itself down on the pillow, spreading its legs, letting its saliva-coated cock bounce to its movements. Without missing a beat, the ruler gracefully takes it in her mouth, sucking and slurping eagerly while Statue #1, revealed to be Miguel, and Lady Catterly got on the bed behind the canine.

As he sucked away on the stone canine's dick, his descendant reached down and caressed his balls as the feline carefully inserted two fingers inside his entrance. He groaned and sucked harder, making the stone dog exhale shakily.

She slowly pushed her fingers in inch-by-inch, making sure to scissor the muscle ring loose as she went. Miguel leaned over and drooled on his ancestor's spread hole, making her entry easier. When that was done, she went in and slowly stuck the strapon in. The pink dildo slid inside all the way with extreme ease up. She pulled out halfway and thrusted in all the way again. From there, she began moving at a slow pace, sending the rubber length in further and further with each slow snap of her hips, relishing in the muffled groans of the ruler blowing the stone dog, whose golden features were starting to turn red, and the soft panting of the canine next to him, who was beating off at the sight.

The aristocat remembered King Nacho confessing to her one day that he'd sometimes use a dildo on himself when no-one was around to keep him company and also had a relationship with some of his friends from the gym, which was why whenever the strapon was involved, there was barely any preparations to be made. She didn't really mind him being with someone else, just as long as they aren't planning on stealing him or were female. Friend or Lover.

As her hips picked up speed, King Nacho's sucking grew firm and sloppy, forcing low moans and gasps out of the not-so-stone-faced Statue #1. One particular tongue swipe across its tip made it moan blatantly and buck into his mouth. It threw its hips up into his maw a few times before he went up to the tip, and with a wink, took the entire thing into his mouth down to the hilt as Lady Catterly sped up.

Statue #2 grit its teeth and let loose a guttural moan as he released deep into the Anubis ruler's maw, sending large waves of cum down his throat, which he swallowed up with glee, ignoring the few drops running down his mouth. The rock dog shuddered and lifted his head off its crotch and rolled off the bed, cracks popping up out of anyone's notice.

Now that he doesn't have anything in his mouth, his ecstatic yips and groans rang throughout the bedroom in sync with the fleshy slapping from the strapon railing him deep. To anyone that passed by, they'd think he let Miguel take the reigns when it was Lady Catterly that was making him call her name like a slut. A buff one.

All the while, Miguel's paw on his own dick sped up as the arousing display of his ancestor getting pounded by the lithe form of his lover grew hotter to the point where his hips matched the felines. An almost inaudible whine escaped his parted lips, as he was close to orgasm.

Speaking of the feline, her ferocious fucking energy was depleting as fast as her strapon came in and out of the ruler's supple rear that jiggled to her actions. Regardless, she kept on with it, making sure to hit his prostate as well as smacking his ass. She did it again on the other cheek, causing the canine bent down for her to gasp and growl his catchphrase that dripped heavy with unbidden lust that further drove her to fuck him sore.

However, most of her stamina had already diminished by that point. Therefore, her rapid thrusting slowed back to a slow pace, the sound of skin smacking against skin gone. The lack in ferocity in the dildo pounding his insides made him whine in desperation, seeing as the next few thrusts would have made him cum hard.

"Sorry, deary," Catterly apologized as she reached up and mused his hair. "My stamina isn't appropriate for such things for a long period of time. I'll leave Miguel to take care of things from here while I take care of your little friend."

The aged-up chihuahua took that as his cue to join in on the fun. He got behind his ancestor and bent down, wrapping both arms around her torso and pulled him up flush to his own chest. While Lady Catterly discarded the strapon and climbed on in front of the flustered canine, he looked over and noticed Statue #2 wasn't there. In where it would've laid, there was only a shell of it, and the trail of it leading out of the open door. "What the-?

"M-Miguel, please..."

King Nacho's desperate voice shook him from the sight and held him close and firmly stuck his cock in. The warm and wet sensation attacking his erect prick made him moan in bliss alongside his ancestor, who moaned louder when the aristocat took him in her mouth and started sucking at a fast pace. Miguel thrusted the rest of himself in and snapped his hips to match her pace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He shouted ecstatically. The intense pleasure from both sides made him melt in the strong arms of his descendant. All King Nacho could do was hold tight to Miguel's hips that threw themselves forward into his rear, the force sending his cock deeper into the feline's mouth down to her throat, making this all the more divine. So says Lady Catterly most of the time.

The chihuahua's thrusting turn almost animalistic as his orgasm came closer from before, his breathy moans grew in pitch with each thrust of his hips as his ancestor, at this point, sounded almost feminine when the aristocat inched forward, taking his cock deeper into her throat, moaning herself. Their breaths run dry as their climax edge closer and closer.

"Fuck! Fucking breed me!" The ruler screamed in bliss as his orgasm hit with ferocity. Lady Catterly gagged as copious amounts of warm liquid spray in her throat down to her esophagus, almost choking her. She quickly pulled away, coughing up some of his seed, trying hard not to vomit it up with her lunch. She watched as his cock sprayed a few more ropes of cum as Miguel pounded away still.

"Nacho! F-fuck, I'm gonna..."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna..."

" **Yes!"** He boomed.

"C-cum!" He groaned loud as he buried himself deep inside of his ancestor's rear, flooding him full of his fluids. He growled and sank his fangs into the canine's neck, riding out his intense orgasm as the lusty-eyed ruler's mouth hung open, wheezing whines coming from it as he shot one more rope of cum that hit the feline in the cheek.

"Oh goodness! This is the fiercest you two have gone at it so far." She murmured, blatantly surprised. Perhaps she hasn't seen all that they were capable of. The two stay connect to each other before Miguel pulled out his spent penis, coated in thin white and tiny flecks of red. He kissed the wounded area of Nacho's neck before licking a strip of saliva up his neck and let him flop onto the soiled blanket.

"I, _pant_ , know. I didn't think it'd be this intense, thanks to the shrink and sentient potion you mixed together." He panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked from the cat licking the semen from her paw down to the sleeping dog. "And before I forget, the statue that rolled off the bed," he pointed to the pile of rock at the side of the bed. "What happened to it?"

Catterly crawled over the sleeping dog to where he pointed and raised an eyebrow in contemplation. "I, I have no idea, really. I wasn't told there would be side effects when I got the potions."

"Yeah, weird. and- oh yeah, before I forget..."

The canine raised his head up and let out a beautiful howl, to which many others followed along muffled, as a few of the Anubis guards had come by at the time. King Nacho was far too asleep to respond, much less twitch.

When he was done, he reached over and ran a paw over the aristocat's head as she purred at the affection before he suddenly collapsed beside his ancestor, snoring deeply alongside the ruler.

"Well, I'll be off, then." she spoke low and softly to herself.

Giggling softly, she scratched both of their ears before edging off of the bed, getting dressed, and tiptoed to the door and closed it behind her.


End file.
